Una larga noche
by RatzEdward16
Summary: Un espía se ha infiltrado en el cuartel, Roy esta muy cansado, pero para poder dormir tendrá que cazarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Una Larga Noche**

Era una noche tranquila, sólo perturbada por el canto de los grillos. Roy dormía en su oficina, se había quedado hasta tarde revisando unos documentos que debía firmar para la mañana siguiente pero el coronel decidió tomar un descanso. Luego despierta por la incómoda posición y está un poco dolorido, decide ir a su habitación pues estaría más cómodo. Camina por los oscuros pasillos del cuartel, buscando la llave de su habitación en sus bolsillos, aún somnoliento.

Saca sus guantes y una vela de estos, la enciende y en ese preciso instante, fue cuando lo sintió, como si alguien estuviese allí con él.

Pensó que solo fue un invento de su imaginación, pues estaba muy cansado, y se puso rumbo a su recamara. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta, sonó el teléfono de su oficina. Era el general, le tenía una misión.

Se dispuso a salir, su superior no había sido lo suficientemente claro, sólo le dijo que saliera y que se reuniera con él.

- Lamento tener que encomendarle una misión a estas horas coronel pero no tengo a nadie más a quién recurrir- dijo el general.

Sin más ni más comenzó a decirle los detalles. Un hombre se había infiltrado en el cuartel para robar los registros secretos.

- Solo sabemos eso, en realidad no sabemos quién y lo que busca exactamente- dijo el general.

- ¿Y el informante es confiable?- inquirió Roy.

- Aún no lo sabemos, además no quiso revelar más información- replicó el superior.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ese espía, ¿y cuando se espera su ataque?- preguntó Mustang impaciente, la sola idea de poder terminar rápido con esto y poder volver a la cama era lo que lo mantenía despierto.

- Esta noche, según nuestro informante- dijo el general, preocupado.

Roy montó guardia en los pisos superiores mientras que sus subordinados estaban en los pisos bajos, protegiendo la entrada.

- No sé que hacemos aquí, quiero regresar a descansar- dijo Havoc

- De todos modos no seremos de gran ayuda en esté estado- dijo a esto Breda.

- Dejen de quejarse, estamos en una misión - les dijo Riza, parecía un poco tensa, así que decidieron guardar silencio.

Roy escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de uno de los pasillos, y tuvo la misma sensación que antes pero ahora estaba bien despierto. Se dispuso a revisar y divisó una sombra (el general había dado la orden de que ninguno de los residentes saliera de su habitación, pues podían intervenir, pero tampoco quería que vayan todos tras él ya que podría acabar en desastre). Luego de seguirlo por un tiempo observó que se dirigía hacía los registros confidenciales. Roy sonrió

- Este es mi hombre, ya te tengo- pensó Mustang hacia sus adentros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Larga Noche**

Roy lo siguió por un tiempo.

- Es un placer conocerlo coronel- dijo él.

Mustang no encontró razón alguna para seguir ocultándose.

- ¿Quién eres y que buscas?- preguntó.

- ¿Por qué debería responderte?- dijo él.

- Por que te daré un boleto de ida sin regreso al más allá- respondió el coronel.

- ¿En serio...?- dijo él y se abalanzó contra Roy.

Mustang, confiado, sonó sus dedos, pero... ¡NADA! 

- ¿Pero que demonios...?- pensó Roy.

- Sorprendido, para crear una llama debes estudiar la composición del aire, como esperas hacerlo si éste está en constante movimiento, te he estudiado y conozco tu debilidad- dijo el alquimista y golpeó a Mustang con una ráfaga de viento y chocó contra la pared, estaba sangrando.

- El cazador resultó ser el cazado, ¡eh!- le dijo el alquimista.

En ese instante se escucho un disparo y el alquimista fue herido en su brazo.

- Pensé en subir a echar un vistazo, creo que tomé la decisión correcta- dijo Riza con su arma aún humeante. El hombre salió corriendo por los pasillos.

- Teniente, lo tenía todo bajo control- aseguró Roy.

- No desde mi punto de vista- le respondió Riza.

- Dejémonos de estas tonterías y vayamos tras ese lunático- dijo el coronel e intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

- Coronel, ¿está bien? No debería descansar- le preguntó la teniente.

- No se preocupe teniente, conozco mis límites, además no podemos dejar que escape- le respondió Roy

Revisaron desde la primera hasta la última habitación del último piso.

- Esta en la azotea, no tiene a donde escapar, ¡Teniente!- dijo Roy.

- Sí, señor- le respondió

- A partir de aquí, iré solo- dijo Roy.

- No sea obstinado, está herido y...- decía Riza hasta que fue interrumpida.

- No es una sugerencia, es una orden- le contestó

Subió las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo, y allí estaba esperándolo, pero ahora parecía intranquilo. Se miraron a los ojos, respiraban profundamente.

Desesperado, el alquimista lanzó una ráfaga pero Roy logró evadirla arrojándose hacia un costado, y casi al instante logró lanzar una llama. Lo había logrado.

- Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de enfrentarte al Alquimista de Fuego, ahora, pensaras responderme que hacías aquí- dijo Mustang al alquimista.

- Mi verdadera misión era eliminarte, pero falle- le respondio

Roy fue atendido en la enfermería, no era nada grave, salió pronto. Se dirigía con rumbo a su habitación, estaba agotado. Riza lo esperaba en la puerta.

- Sabia que intentaría escapar de sus deberes- le dijo Riza.

- ¿A que se refiere teniente?- preguntó Roy

- Debe leer y archivar los registros, ademas debera hacer un informe de lo ocurrido esta noche- dijo Riza

-¿Es que esta noche no terminará nunca?- pensó Mustang.

FIN 

Agradezco especialmente a El Alquimista De La Flama quién fue mi fuente de inspiración. Por ti escribí mi primer Fan Fic. Te lo dedico.


End file.
